I'm Sorry Doesn't Fix a Broken Heart
by Mrs. Cullen-Vaughn
Summary: At 18 she fell in love with him. Gave him her everything, made sacrifices. At 22 he proposed. An hour before their wedding he leaves Forks, only to come back two months later and have Bella walk out on him for a year. What happens when she comes back?


**This has kind of been swimming in my mind for a week now and I decided to try to put it down into words. I know the whole "Edward leaving Bella before her wedding" plot is kind of repeated, but I hope this story might have enough differences to make it interesting. It's my first fanfic so please, be nice =)**

**Disclaimer: Despite my wishes, I do not own Edward (heartbreaking), or any of the characters here from Twilight as it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

_Prologue_

**B POV**

It was finally happening. After months of planning and 22 years of waiting for this moment, I was less than an hour away from becoming Mrs. Edward Cullen. I was staring at myself in the full length mirror hanging in the back of my childhood bedroom door for the last time. Charlie was skeptical, saying I was too young, but he said that as long as I was sure and happy, he was happy too. Despite the fact that Charlie and I had never had much of an overly-expressive relationship, I knew it had more to do with his quiet reserved nature and not the fact that he didn't love me.

Looking at the reflection in the mirror brought me back to my present thoughts. The girl- actually, _woman-_staring back at me brought tears to my eyes. I was wearing a satin side draped A-line ivory dress with beaded lace bodice and tiered lace trim skirt. My brown chocolate hair was down in soft curls at the end, almost making my hair look like the smooth satin of my dress. The dress had cost more than my whole wardrobe put together, but once I saw it in a bridal shop in Port Angeles I fell in love. Esme, Edward's mother, insisted on buying it for me, saying that she would be honored to buy it for "her soon-to-be-daughter". My hair was adorned by a small embroidered tiara and a soft veil going down my back. A gentle knock startled me out of my musings.

"Bella?" Charlie's gruff voice called out.

"Come in Dad"

I heard Charlie's breath catch when I turned around.

"Honey, you look so beautiful…I can't believe you're getting married..." Charlie's eyes were wide and shinning with what I was sure were tears he rarely shed. This brought on my own tears.

"Thank you Daddy" I said, my voice somewhat chocked. "I know, I can't believe it either…but I'll always be your little girl". Dad came over and hugged me tight and then cleared his throat to speak clearly. "I just came to tell you that we should be going soon, I know Alice has had you holed up here all day getting ready and I wanted to see the finished product".

"Ok Dad, I'm ready, let's go". Charlie led me out of my room and down the stairs carefully, considering I was wearing 4 inch heels that Alice insisted on even though I reminded her of my clumsy nature. She was meeting us at the only church in Forks, run by Angela's father, Revered Webber. Once inside the limo that was waiting outside, I felt more relaxed yet anxious at the same time. I wasn't anxious about marrying Edward, just anxious to get to him as fast as possible and excited to finally become his wife.

I had met Edward my senior year of high school after I had moved to Forks to live with Charlie. My mother had married my step-father Phil and I had graciously moved in with my father and relocated my life in order to give them space. I wasn't exactly thrilled to move to the rainiest place in the United States, but I consoled myself with the knowledge that my mother was happy. My first day at Forks High was...interesting to say the least. It started out with my embarrassment and mortification at being gawked at by everyone, especially knowing that the gossip mill was on extra speed that day and everyone knew I was the Chief's long-lost daughter. Fortunately Edward and his siblings more than made up for that. Well, mostly Edward.

After being hit on by half the guys at school, unfortunately including Michael Newton and Tyler Crowley, and being sneered at by some of the girls for being the new girl, Edward was my shinning light. I was seated next to him in my in Biology class by Mr. Banner and he immediately befriended me. He was polite, charming, friendly, and extremely good-looking. Half the time I got lost in his jade eyes, but his crooked smile always brought me back. He invited me to sit with him, his sister Alice, his brother Emmett, who was a year older but repeated senior year to stay with his long-time girlfriend Rosalie, and Rosalie's twin brother Jasper, who he let me know, was dating Alice and had been for a year.

The minute I sat down in the lunch table with all of them, I was welcomed and hooked. The rest, as they say, is history. Soon Edward and I began dating and all of us became extremely close. I knew I loved Edward a few months into our relationship, and they day I was planning to tell him, he surprised me by telling me first. The day we graduated, Edward and I made love for the first time and it was everything I could have hoped. We decided to go to the University of Washington together and moved into an apartment in Seattle that fall. The day of our third anniversary, Edward proposed to me and without hesitation I said yes. Six months later and here we are.

A high speech squeal alerted me to the fact that we had arrived. As soon as I opened the door, Alice attacked me with a hug and literally dragged me to the room reserved for the bride.

"I can't believe in just a few minutes that you're officially going to be my sister!!" squealed Alice.

I laughed and just hugged her because I couldn't believe it either. Then Alice pulled out of the hug.

"I'm just going to check to make sure everyone is here and see if Edward has gotten here yet" she said. I furrowed my brow. "He's not here yet?"

Alice was almost at the door by that point but turned around when she heard me. "Don't worry Bella; I'm sure he's just running late".

Yes, I silently agreed. I'm sure that was it. It must have been ten minutes later that my world came crashing down.

Alice came into the room looking angry and sad at the same time with tears in her eyes. "Bella?"

I immediately ran over to her. "Alice what's wrong? What happened? Is Edward okay? Did something happen to him? Oh my God Alice please tell me!"

She gently grabbed my arm and led me over to the couch that was stationed in the corner of the room. "I think you should sit down for this" she somberly replied.

The first thing that came to my mind was that something had happened to Edward. Had he gotten in an accident? Is he ok? I begged Alice with my eyes to tell me. She took a deep breath and the next thing that she said knocked the wind out of me.

"Bella, I don't know how to tell you this. Ok here goes. I'm so sorry Bella, but Edward's not coming". I froze. I didn't understand. "What do you mean he's not coming Alice? Did something happen to him?"

She shook her head and looked at me with a bit of pity. "No Bella, he's fine. Although he won't be after I get my hands on him. What I mean is…he…"she sighed. "An hour ago Jasper went to our parent's house to make sure Edward was ready, but he couldn't find him. When he called Edward's cell, he answered" She paused. "Bella, he said he couldn't do it. That he couldn't marry you. He said he was sorry and told Jasper to let you know. He was in his car on his way out of Forks"

I barely hear most of what Alice said because the only thing that kept going through my head was, _"Bella, he said he couldn't do it. That he couldn't marry you."_ "_he couldn't marry you, he couldn't marry you, he couldn't marry you"._

I felt like I was going to pass out. I felt dizzy. Then I felt the agonizing pain in my chest that couldn't even compare to burning knifes being stabbed through my heart. The pain made me double over and fall on my knees. Somewhere I heard a scream, sounding almost like if that person was dying. It wasn't until I ran out of breath that I realized it was coming from me.

I finally began to register my surroundings and my actions. I was on the floor screaming and sobbing, crying, clutching my arms together over my chest and I just kept repeating the same thing over and over again. "No, God please no. Don't do this to me. Why? WHY!? It hurts so much! Please stop the pain!" Alice was hugging me tight and rocking me back and forth, trying to soothe me while watching me with pain in her eyes. She kept whispering to me over her sobs, "I'm so sorry Bella, So sorry. I will never forgive him. I'm so sorry. You're gonna be ok."

The screams must have startled everyone because Emmet and Carlisle came running into the room. Jasper came in more calmly, already aware looking angered and somber at the same time. "What happened? What's wrong with her!?" asked Emmett, looking panicked at seeing my state. Jasper quietly whispered the situation to both Carlisle and Emmett, and I was thankful I wouldn't have to hear the words again. Emmett quickly became red and enraged in a way I had never seen before.

"I will fucking murder him! How could he fucking do this to her after everything!!!" he screamed. His father put a calming hand on his forearm, but looked enraged as well in a more calm and scary manner. "Emmet, calm down. I know you are angry right now, I am too. But we will talk about Edward later. Right now we need to concentrate on Bella". I saw Emmett nod his head with barely restrained anger, and continue to discuss things with his father, but I couldn't hear anymore because I was still crying hysterically.

Without thinking about it, I raised my head from Alice's shoulder and saw myself in the mirror behind her. Seeing my reflection, this reflection, and comparing it to the happy person I saw in my mirror back at home and the broken woman I saw now, something snapped. I started hyperventilating and screaming, clawing at my body and my arms trying to get the dress off that would no longer represent happiness. "Get it off. GET IT OFF!!! TAKE IT OFF!!!" Alice's eyes widened when she saw me and the next thing I know, I see blood pouring from my arms.

"Bella, BELLA! STOP PLEASE! YOU'RE HURTING YOURSELF!! CARLISLE, EMMETT, HELP!!" she screamed. Emmett came over and restrained me while Carlisle came over with something in his hand. I was still thrashing and screaming, begging to get off the dress. I saw Carlisle's eyes full of tears and anger, as well as sadness. "I'm so sorry Bella. So sorry" he said. I didn't want to hear it. I was tired of hearing that word. I felt a sharp pain in my arm and felt my body go limp. The last thing I remember was Carlisle asking Alice to please explain to the guests, and then my excruciating reality went black.

* * *

**Well, although I would like some reviews, I think I might continue the story regardless of the amount I get because i just kind of want to get the story out of my head. But if I do get some, I would appreciate it! =)**


End file.
